Por el helado
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Giro el cuello solo para mirarle a los ojos y vio con más asombro como en las comisuras de los ojos de Meiko aparecían pequeñas lágrimas. Oh joder. Meiko amaba a ese cabrón.


_Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen._

**P**or el helado.

Kaito miró la pareja, alzo una ceja finísima hasta que casi desapareciera por sus mechones azules, por la sorpresa y estupor que le producía semejante escena, tanteo lentamente el terreno.

1.―Ir directo al hijo de puta que abrazaba a Meiko y darle un puñetazo.

2.―Ir y pedir una explicación.

Bien dicen que los enamorados son idiotas, y más él. Pero ver como el chico le susurraba algo a la oreja de Meiko mientras le apretaba más hacia sí fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Dio un respiro largo, preparado para la lucha, mientras su puño apretaba el helado que quería compartir ―¡Era el fin del mundo! ¿Desde cuándo el compartía helados? ―con Meiko, el cono de chocolate empezó a resquebrajarse hasta hacer un sonido casi maquiavélico, el helado parecía burlarse de él. Dio un paso, otro más y luego comenzó una carrera loca la poca distancia que le separaba de Meiko, dio un grito salvaje―parecido a un chillido de mujer―y dar un salto y plantarle un puñetazo al hombre, haciendo que este cayera de culo al suelo y gimiera con voz ronca.

Sintió la adrenalina del momento, su sonrisa se ensancho más y alzo de nuevo el puño―con el otro aguardaba el helado de cualquier daño, aunque ya estaba destrozado― cuando escucho el grito de Meiko, con unas palabras como '¡Para idiota!' '¡Qué haces tonto!' '¡¿Kaito?'

Giro el cuello solo para mirarle a los ojos y vio con más asombro como en las comisuras de los ojos de Meiko aparecían pequeñas lágrimas. Oh joder. Meiko amaba a ese cabrón. ¡Adiós fantasía que tenía! Ya no habría un Kaito y Meiko abrazados en el sofá, tampoco un beso en el cine, menos aun comiendo desquiciadamente helados.

Aflojo el puño hasta agachar la cabeza, de forma avergonzada, gimoteo y miro por el rabillo del ojo al sujeto―pero Kaito lo ponía más como; _maldito-hombre-roba-mujeres-de-otro-aunque-todavía-no-le-pedí-una-cita_―, para abrir sus ojos grandemente por la sorpresa.

―¡Meiko ese tío se parece a ti!

El aludido rodo los ojos, se levantó lentamente del suelo frío y luego evalúo a Kaito, de arriba abajo hasta posarse en su cara y mirar fijamente a su hermana que estaba detrás de Kaito.

―¿Este tipo? ¿En serio Meiko? ¿En serio? ―pregunto con resentimiento en la voz, apretando los labios y negar con la cabeza. ―¡Eres tonta!

―¡Hey! ¡No insultes a Meiko, idiota! ―gruño Kaito poniendo un dedito en el pecho del otro hombre, haciendo que este diera un paso atrás.

―¡Meiko! ―gruño el otro con tono enfadado.

La mujer que apenas sabía que ocurría salió de su ensoñación por la voz gruñona de su gemelo. Parpadeo y luego evalúo de nuevo la escena. Realmente rara.

Camino hacia el chico de corta cabellera rojiza y le acaricio el labio partido, le miro con lastima.

―Lo siento muchísimo Meito― susurro apenas, negando lentamente la cabeza.

El chico cruzo los brazos y apretó los labios.

―Eres idiota―regaño el hombre.

―¡No insultes a Meiko!

―¡Cállate Kaito! ―reprendió al instante Meiko.

Kaito hizo un ligero mohín en los labios antes de virar el rostro totalmente resentido por la regañina de Meiko.

Quién diablos era el chico quería preguntar pero parecía que no era buen momento, además de que Meiko estaba de lo más cariñosa con el _hombre-roba-mujeres_ como para hacerle caso. Suspiro hastiado y movió el pie, intentando serenarse.

¿Cómo había podido dar un derechazo como ese? ¡Fue genial! No sabía que tenía tanta fuerza, él nunca peleaba menos aun llegaba a los puños, pero se sintió superior a ese chico igualito a Meiko.

―¿Meito? ―pregunto preocupada Meiko, el chico le devolvió la mirada antes de negar. ―¡Pídele disculpas a Meito! ―gruño Meiko amenazadoramente.

Kaito se encogió.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunto débilmente, antes de que Meiko respondiera él prosiguió. ―¡No tengo que pedirle disculpas a tu novio!

Una risotada de Meiko y una mueca de asco por parte de _Meito_ fue la respuesta que recibió.

―¡Qué asco tío! Jamás sería novio de Meiko.

Abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¿Acaso ese tío decía que Meiko no valía la pena? ¿Eso estaba tratando de decir? ¡Después de que eran novios él le rechazaba! Que hijo de pu―

―Él es Meito Sakine. ―presento Meiko encogiéndose los hombros delgados y frágiles.

―¡Anda, tiene tú mismo apellido! ―informo Kaito tontamente. Luego abrió los ojos con horror. ―¡¿No estarás casada no?

Otra risotada y una mueca.

―Él es mi hermano.

Un momento de silencio, un gritillo ahogado, una risita nerviosa, un movimiento de pie contra el suelo, otra risita nerviosa y una mano extendida.

―Buenas, soy Kaito Shion, un gusto conocerte. ―se presento con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

Meito le sonrió y Kaito ensancho la sonrisa. No era mal tipo después de todo, serían buenos amigos…

―Vete a la mierda.

O tal vez no.

Meiko suspiro y camino hasta el lado de Kaito, le pellizco un poco el brazo antes de preguntar porque diablos había pegado a su hermano gemelo. Kaito se sintió avergonzado, no solo había pegado al hermano de Meiko, si no su hermano gemelo. _Su hermano gemelo._

―Lo siento. ―murmuro suavemente.

―¿Estaría bien si yo también le pego Meiko? ―gruño Meito cruzando los brazos y alzando la barbilla ferozmente.

―¡No!

Su hermano rodó de nuevo los ojos.

―¿Qué querías?

Kaito agacho un momento el rostro, tosió algo inteligible.

―¿Ah? ¡No escucho! Habla fuerte hombre. ―rezongo Meito.

―Quisiera hablar a solas con Meiko―suplico Kaito. Meito rio con sorna.

―Por si no sabías te lo diré, estuve en el mismo vientre que Meiko, sé todo sobre ella, hasta te podría decir que bragas lleva ahora mismo, cuando tuvo su primera menstruación, su primer beso, su primer amor, su―

―¡Cállate!

Gritaron al unísono de forma abochornada. Él por supuesto, por no saber quién diablos fue el primer amor de su querida amada, véase, Meiko. Ella más por echo del pudor.

Sacudió la mano despectivamente.

―No. Habla ahora o calla para siempre, porque nunca te dejare acercarte a mi hermana.

Kaito palideció.

―¿Nunca? ¿Ese _nunca_ es para _siempre_?

Un resoplido por parte de Meiko y luego una mirada amenazante fue lo que callo la respuesta que quería dar Meito.

―Díselo y punto.

Shion apretó los puños, luego se dio cuenta del helado que tenía en la mano. Con una sonrisita algo nerviosa lo extendió a Meiko.

―¿Helado?

Meito Sakine nunca había visto a su hermana tan enfadada, tampoco ese puñetazo que le dio al pobre chico en su mejilla derecha, menos aun como le miraba resentida y las mejillas rojas.

Lo único que pudo decir fue un _'Oh'_

Meiko camino pisando el suelo fuertemente, haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor. Meito giro el rostro.

―Eres estúpido, ¿lo sabías? ―pregunto roncamente.

―Lo sé. ―musito él.

El hermano gemelo de Meiko negó. Parecía hasta avergonzado por querer golpear a ese pobre idiota sin valor ni cojones para pedir una cita a su hermana. Porque él lo sabía. No por algo era hombre y a la vez hermano gemelo de Meiko. También sabía que Meiko sentía algo por ese estúpido come helados.

Kaito hizo temblar sus labios en una sonrisa nerviosa, volvió a extender la mano y le ofreció su preciado tesoro. Helado. Helado gratis. Helado rico.

Pero ni bien extendía la mano su helado fue arrebatado y tirado al próximo cubo de basura. Alzo los ojos con horror.

―¿Qué demo―?

Antes de poder preguntar un puñetazo fue recibido en su rostro. Gimió adolorido, abrió un ojo para ver al hermano gemelo de Meiko, el cual se agacho para clavarle su mirada maquiavélica.

―Soy hermano de Meiko, créeme, soy más sádico cuando se trata de ella. No te acerques a ella. ¿Entiendes?

Kaito le miro un momento, luego al cubo de basura. En sus ojos unas lagrimillas de pena empezaba a acumularse.

―Has tirado mi helado. ―fue lo único que murmuro.

Meito sonrió alzando los labios macabramente.

―¡Era mi helado! ¡Te lo ofrecí!

―¡Oi, oi! ¿Entiendes lo que acabo de decirte? ¡No te acerques a Meiko!

―¡Era helado a mitad de precio! Rico helado.

―Oi…

Kaito se levantó, alzo la barbilla altivamente, anudo su bufanda que se enredaba más por el viento y luego murmuro seriamente.

―No pienso dejar de ver a Meiko, amo a Meiko, además….

―¿Además? ―alzó una ceja Meito burlonamente pero serio por ver como ese muchacho amaba a Meiko. Tenía cojones. Había que admitirlo, era algo tonto, pero era un bueno tipo, quería a Meiko y―

―¡En honor a mi helado no desistiré!

Y era un idiota.

N/A. Wao, es el segundo fic que hago de Vocaloid, recién empecé a escuchar sus músicas, debo decir que me fascinaron, por eso pido disculpas si sus personalidades no son así, estoy buscando todo relacionado con ellos, más personajes y eso pero todo está mal hecho―creo―cuando los buscos, porque ponen en su mayoría fotos que perfiles de ello, y a mí me gustaría saber de ellos '_emocionalmente'_ '_personalmente'_ y no tanto '_físicamente'_. Agradecería a todos si me dieran algún link donde salgan la mayoría con un perfil extenso de cómo son, cómo actúan, aunque sea un coñazo, gracias. 3

P.D; ¡Es un one-shot!


End file.
